El Pais de Las Pesadillas
by covenantgirl41
Summary: Shira se ha atormentado con la muerte de toda su familia cuando ella era pequeña. El incendio la vuelve loca. Pero ¿Ella llegara a saber cual será su destino? ¿Morir de locura o volverse loca para no morir? Clasificado T por el lenguaje
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola esta es otra historia sobre la era de Hielo. ESTO NO ES UN CROSSORVER (o como carajo se escriba) Aquí los personajes son humanos y son de otra edad anterior a la nuestra mas o menos son los años 1854 (si algo antiguo).**_

* * *

_**El País de Las Pesadillas:**_

_**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos improductivos**_

Habían pasado 12 años desde que la familia de Shira había muerto en un incendio, esos 12 años se la había pasado en el orfanato y en psiquiatría, ahora ella era una mujer de 19 años que piensa que por el echo de que su familia había muerto la vida no tenia sentido, pero ella no sabe que la felicidad llegara a su vida.

Dr. Tripa: Vamos Shira, solo es un sueño

Shira: No es un sueño, es... una recuerdo ¡y me pone enferma!

Dr. Tripa: Bien, concéntrate. Espera... estas flotando otra vez. Mira fijamente... relájate

Shira: ¡Fuego! ¡Esto es un infierno!

Dr. Tripa: ¡Olvídalo! ¡Abandona ese recuerdo! Ve al país... de las maravillas.

Shira: No puedo. Estoy atrapada... en mi pasado.

Dr. Tripa: ¡No, Shira! Descarta esa falsa ilusión. Olvídala. Ve al país de las maravillas.

Shira: Preferiría no ir, doctor. Mi país de las maravillas esta roto. Para mi esta muerto.

Dr. Tripa: Lo que tu prefieras no importa, niña. Bien, Shira ¿Dónde estas?

Shira: Estoy navegando, ¡Con un amigo! ¡Es un poco distinto, las cosas han cambiado!

Dr. Tripa: El cambio es bueno, es el primer eslabón de la cadena del olvido.

Shira: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas loco?

Dr. Tripa: No estoy loco.

Shira: ¿Un conejo?

Dr. Tripa: No esta bien, ¿Qué hace ahí?

Shira: ¿Va todo bien?

Dr. Tripa: ¿Ocurre algo malo? Quizás...

Shira: Oh, no, ¡Eso no!

Dr. Tripa: No te resistas, Shira. Deja que el nuevo País de las Maravillas salga a la luz.

Shira: ¡ Contaminación! ¡ Corrupción! Esto me esta matando. El País de las Maravillas ¡devastado! ¡Mi mente esta destrozada!

Dr. Tripa: Olvídalo, Shira, ¡Interrumpe ese sueño! Despierta cuando oigas el sonido.

Shira: (gritos y se despierta)

Dr. Tripa: Estas mejor ahora, ¿ o no, Shira?

Shira: (levantándose del sillón) Me estalla la cabeza y siento una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Dr. Tripa: Bueno, el precio por olvidar es alto.

Shira: Los recuerdo me producen nauseas. Como puedo...

Dr. Tripa: Recuerda otras cosas

Shira: ¡Quiero olvidar! ¿Quién querría estar solo, cautivo de recuerdos incompletos?

Dr. Tripa: Yo te liberare, Shira. La memoria suele ser una maldición mas que una bendición.

Shira: Tu lo has dicho, muchas veces y...

Dr. Tripa: Te lo repito; hay que pagar por el pasado. Antes de nuestra siguiente sesión recoge una píldoras del boticario de la Calle Mayor.

Shira: Muy bien, doctor (se levanta y sale de la habitación)

* * *

_**Primer capitulo de una nueva historia y ahorita escribiré mi capitulo de la historia que tenia pendiente :) **_

_**Esperen el Sig. Capitulo (Que va a salir al rato)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo**_** capitulo aquí esta. Bueno espero que les guste y por favor un comentario y agréguenlo a favoritos.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Mi nuevo ángel guardián y mi nueva familia**_

Shira se levanto del sillón de la habitación y abrió la puerta enfrente de ella había un niño de mas o meno años que también era huérfano. El niño la abrazo sobre su falda negra y blusa a rallas blancas y negras y un mandil blanco sucio. Shira le sonrió al niño que la abrazaba y lo retiro.

Charlie: Ahora me toca a mi olvidar, Shira.  
Shira: que te valla bien Charlie.

Shira camino por toda la casa hasta llegar al dormitorio de las chicas, ya que por ahí tenia que pasar para llegar a su habitación propia, pero se topo con una niña mucho menor que ella.

Olivia: ¿El doctor te ha curado o sigues estando loca?  
Shira: estoy en las fases terminales, ahora voy por mi medicina, avísale a las enfermeras que fui por ella.  
Olivia: Si no me queda de otra.

Shira bajaba por las escaleras recibiendo varios insultos de los otros niños a pesar de que ellos eran menores. Hasta que por fin llego a la entrada principal y salió de la casa.

A medida de que iba caminando iba encontrando múltiples cosas que le hacían sentir bien, pero habían otras que tampoco le agradaban.

Soto: Hey, chica bonita ¿quieres un trabajo de verdad? Solo serán unos minutos, no te dolerá  
Shira: No, gracias  
Soto: A mi nadie me dice que no (toma a Shira a la fuerza)  
Shira: ¡Oiga, suélteme!

Diego Bennett un chico muy guapo miro como estaban tratando a Shira y no dudo en acercarse a hacer algo.

Diego: ¡Usted, deje en paz a la pobre chica! ¿Qué no ve que ella no quiere estar con usted?  
Richard: ¿Y tu porque te metes en lo que no te importa?

Diego: Me meto porque no soporto ver que un hombre lastime a una chica

Diego y Richard comenzaron a pelar, hasta que Diego le dio un golpe que tiro al suelo a Richard.

Diego: ¿Esta usted bien señorita?  
Shira: Si, gracias  
Diego: No soporto que un hombre lastime a una chica tan hermosa como tu  
Shira: (sonríe) bueno me alegro de que haya hombres como tu, pero tengo que irme.

Shira se da la vuelta pero Diego toma su mano para que no se valla

Diego: Espera, ¿me dices tu nombre?  
Shira: Mi nombre es Shira White  
Diego: Diego Bennett (besa la mano a Shira)  
Shira: (nerviosa) bueno yo tengo que irme (sale corriendo)

Diego hizo que el corazón de Shira se acelerara a mil por hora, pero Shira no contaba con lo que iba a pasar. Shira caminaba por un callejón obscuro para poder llegar a la Calle Mayor, pero su imaginación hizo efecto y empezó a ver criaturas monstruosas a su alrededor, cuando las criaturas estaban a punto de atacar a la chica, algo le toco el hombro.

Mary: Por mi celebre vida, Shira White, ¿Otra vez por los barrios bajos?  
Shira: Enfermera Withless ¡Que suerte! dos veces en unos meses  
Mary: ¿Saliste sola? te acompañare al orfanato  
Shira: gracias, me hace falta algo de compañía

Las dos llegaron al orfanato se despidieron y se fueron en sus propias direcciones. Shira entro a su habitación y se quito sus botas altas color café. Cuando entro una enfermera.

Anne: ¡Shira, empaca tus cosas, te vas con tu nueva familia!  
Shira: ¡Me vinieron a adoptar! ¡Por fin tendré una familia después de 12 años!  
Anne: Mi niña hermosa, yo siempre te vi como una hija es hora de emprender tu vuelo  
(Shira y Anne se abrazan)

Shira preparo sus maletas y tomo la foto de su verdadera familia pero ahora ella sabia que varias cosas iban a cambiar. Bajo la sala de espera con su cabello recogido en una coleta con un listón azul y vio a las persona que iban a ser su nueva familia. Shira podía ver a una chica de al menos 14 años, una mujer de al menos 36 y un hombre de 39 por lo menos.

Anne: Bueno, esta será tu nueva familia.  
Ellie: Hola soy Ellie y yo seré tu madre y ella es Morita tu hermana.  
Manny: Y yo seré tu padre, me llamo Manny  
Morita: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
Shira: mi nombre es Shira

Así Shira emprendió su nuevo viaje con la personas que la habían aceptado en su familia, Shira estaba nerviosa porque durante el trayecto a su nuevo hogar Ellie le había platicado que había mas en la familia que ella tendría que conocer. Entraron a la casa y los ojos de Shira se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a su nueva familia.

Manny: bien Shira te presentare a todos, ¡Todos bajen aquí, les presentare a alguien!  
(Todos bajaron las escaleras de la gran casa)

Manny: bien, estos son Crash, Eddie, Sid y Diego son tus tíos  
Crash: Hola  
Shira: Hola, mucho gusto  
Diego: No pensé que te volvería a ver, esto es una sorpresa.  
Shira: yo también estoy sorprendida  
Sid: ¿Ya se conocían?  
Diego: Si, es una larga historia

* * *

_**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo tadaaaa. Ok no pero bueno voy a subir de aquí capítulos muy seguidos porque ya los tengo escritos en el Bloc de Notas. Así que nos vemos al rato **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tercer capitulo seguido yei!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Fin de la realidad.**_

Habían pasado 1 año desde que Shira había adoptado el apellido Barret. Un día ella caminaba con sus padres y su hermana por la Plaza, cuando Shira vio a la enfermera Withless y se desmayo.

Morita: ¡Shira! ¡Despierta!

La enfermera Withless se acerco y sonrió maliciosamente.

Mary: Confundida aun, no me extraña. Su piel chamuscada como una castaña delante de sus ojos. Diez años en el Psiquiátrico Rutledge acaban con el tiempo de cualquiera. El Dr. Tripa no lo mejorara. Sacándole aun preguntas. El incendio, su recuerdo... Merezco respeto ¿no cree? ¿Quién le busco ropa nueva? ¿Quién la acomodo en la casa del Dr. Tripa? ¿Dónde estaría sin mi? ¡en la calle vendiendo su trasero! Pero lo que se es mas valioso que eso. He guardado su secreto ¿verdad? La he oído decir "Todos muertos por mi culpa, no he podido salvarlos." Le he dicho que mi silencio esta en venta ¡y es barato! Soy buena gente de verdad, ¡no como su niñera esa zorra arrogante! O ese abogado, Radcliffe, que tomo su estúpido conejo, y ella ahora trata de buscar las piezas de su pasado ya tiene una el collar que tiene colgado es el porta llaves de su casa le falta un objeto clave. Grita y se le va la cabeza, hay días que no puede recordar su nombre según he oído.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Shira. Ella estaba cayendo por un hoyo obscuro, mientras caía ella oía las voces de su familia. Hasta que llego asta el final del hoyo su collar empezó a brillar, un resplandor la rodeo y hubo varias explosiones alrededor de ella hasta que se transformo, la ropa sucia se había remplazado con un vestido azul y mantel blanco con algunas manchas de sangre, las mayas sucias color negro se habían echo blancas con rayas negras, su cabello negro en capas hasta los hombros se había vuelto brillante hasta la cintura y su collar se había vuelto una mariposa de diamantes. Ella empezó a flotar hasta llegar al suelo cubierto de pasto verde y una cascada. Finalmente llego al suelo, y de la nada apareció un viejo amigo suyo.

Gato de Cheshire: Ya era hora de que llegaras, Shira.  
Shira: ¡Maldito gato! no intentes mangonearme, ¡estoy muy atacada!  
Gato de Cheshire: Perfecto, cuando no lo estas no nos sirves de mucho.  
Shira: Se me hace familiar este lugar  
Gato de Cheshire: Es tu Valle de Lagrimas  
Shira: Creo que no ha cambiado mucho

El gato acompañaba a Shira, durante su recorrido por el lugar, pero, con cada paso ella se sentía mas inquieta hasta que llegaron a un inmenso rió con agua color morada.

Gato de Cheshire: tienes que beber algo de ese rió.  
Shira: ¿Por que habría de hacerlo?  
Gato de Cheshire: ¿Por que no hacerlo?

Shira bebió un poco del rió y empezó a encogerse.

Shira: ¡Dios mío! estoy encogiendo con esta poción, ¿Llegare a desaparecer?  
Gato de Cheshire: Casi, pero mientras mas pequeña seas mejor veras las cosas.  
Shira: (volviendo a su tamaño original) Ok, ya lo tengo, los arboles no tapan el bosque, el bosque tapa los arboles. ¡Maldito gato! ¿Dónde estas? Parece que yo tendré que seguir sola.

Shira siguió caminando hasta llegar a un esqueleto de un dragón con una espada.

Gato de Cheshire: La espada Vorpal es rápida y afilada y siempre esta lista para actuar.  
Shira: No he vuelto para buscar pelea  
Gato de Cheshire: ¿No? Porque hay una que te esta buscando.

Shira llego a un lugar en ruinas y había un transportador con forma de tetera, Shira subió y apareció en el Territorio de los Sombrereros.

Shira: El territorio de los Sombrereros casi como lo recordaba  
Gato de Cheshire: acostúmbrate al cambio  
Shira: el Dr. Tripa dice que el cambio es bueno  
Gato de Cheshire: el cambio no es bueno ni es malo, solamente no es lo mismo. Así que prepárate para el choque.  
El transportador choco dejando a Shira un poco mareada, pero Shira había sufrido otro cambio en su persona, había cambiado de ropa y alrededor de ella tenia varios cinturones uno sostenía su espada y otro sostenía su molinillo de pimienta.

Shira dio varios pasos pero cayo por una trampa, la trampa llegaba hasta un basurero donde encontró a la Sombrerera.

Shira: a ti y a tu esposo los habían dejado en un estado decrepito pero no traumatizados.  
Sombrerera: tanto tiempo sin verte, oye necesito que me hagas tres pequeños favores.  
Shira: si seguro (le estira una mano para que puede levantarse del suelo)  
Sombrerera: como sabrás mi esposo se volvió loco y no me hace caso y tu y yo somos iguales.  
Shira: pero ¿y el brazo robótico?  
Sombrerera: se que te hará caso a ti, numero 2: no encuentro mi sombrero y numero 3: me he quedado sin té.  
Shira: que tragedia ten tu sombrero, lo encontré en el camino.  
Sombrerera: Gracias, ahora soy yo, por favor tienes que hablar con mi esposo.  
Shira: claro

Shira se retiro hacia una puerta de madera justo de inmediato se encontró al Sombrerero.

* * *

_**Tercer capitulo por fin. Y estaré actualizando mas rápido (creo, pero hare lo posible)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Por fin cuatro capítulos en un día, Mi nuevo record!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: El Tren me impide recoger los trozos de mi pasado.**_

Mientras tanto en el mundo real...

Diego tenia en brazos el cuerpo de Shira, fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar con el doctor para que examinara a Shira.

Dr. John: no se preocupe, estará bien, esta dormida, lo aconsejable seria que no la despertaran.

Diego: Muy bien doctor.

Así Diego se llevo a Shira asta la casa, nadie se explicaba por que le había pasado.

Mientras tanto en el País de las maravillas...

Sombrerero: (apartando a Shira con su bastón) ¡tu insolente! ¡traidora! Me las pagaras  
Sombrerera: ¿Traidora, yo? ¡Yo no puse nuestras vidas en peligro fue Shira la que creo ese maldito tren!

El suelo comienzo a temblar los tres intercambiaron miradas justo antes de correr hacia la salida.

Shira: Sombrereros ¡deprisa! podríamos morir si nos movemos lento  
Sombrerera: eso es fácil para ti, tu no tienes partes robóticas que te impiden moverte bien.  
Sombrerero: Seguro, esto es obra de La Falsa Tortuga, el sabe de trenes tenemos que ir por el.

El suelo se estaba rompiendo justo delante de ellos ya no podían moverse para atrás ni para adelante.

Shira: ¿Ahora que haremos?  
Sombrerero: Ten esto te podría servir. (el sombrerero le da una tetera gigante)  
Shira: ¿Y esto que hace?  
Sombrerera: Lanza acido te servirá luego.

De pronto apareció un robot enorme controlado por el conejo y el ratón. Sin pensarlo el sombrerero solo salto hacia el robot y saco al conejo y al ratón matándolos.

Sombrerero: ¡No! mis invitados, tenia la esperanza de que tomáramos el té.  
Shira: Sombrerero, necesito que me digas como puedo detener ese tren, mis recuerdos están rotos y ese tren me impide tomar los trozos.  
Sombrerero: Habla de trenes con la Falsa Tortuga ella dirige la Línea del Espejo.

El sombrerero empezó a reír como loco, cuando todo empezó a derrumbarse y una estructura de metal cayó sobre el, pero a la Sombrerera no parecía importarle.

Sombrerera: Era un loco. se merecía morir  
Shira: Estamos a punto de ahogarnos en mi ignorancia

Efectiva mente un rio de ignorancia empezó a hundir a la Sombrerera y a Shira. Cuando Shira despertó tosiendo.

Shira: (tos) Sombrerero (tos) Sombrerera. Por fin en el mundo real no se lo que me ha pasado ni como he llegado a mi habitación

* * *

_**Shira volvió a su País de las Maravillas , y ahora tiene que encontrar a la Falsa Tortuga. Nos vemos el próximo capitulo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aquí esta el quinto capitulo genial. Que no se te olvide comentar. :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: La Sirena Mutilada.**_

Shira bajo las escaleras hasta la sala de estar y se encontró con Morita en su camino.

Morita: ¡Shira, por fin despertaste!  
Shira: ¿De que me perdí? No se de lo que me estabas hablando.  
Morita: Te desmayaste, ¿no lo recuerdas?  
Shira: En realidad no.  
Morita: Cambiando de tema, llego esto por correo para ti. (entrega una carta)  
Shira: Gracias. Es una carta de Raz, tengo que ir a La Sirena Mutilada.  
Ellie: ¿Quién tiene que ir a que lugar?  
Shira: Me mandaron una carta por correspondencia, es de mi niñera, dice que tengo que verla pronto.  
Ellie: Ok, puedes ir pero tienes que volver pronto.  
Shira: Si Ellie.

Shira salió de la casa y pidió un carruaje que la llevara hasta el muelle. Shira por fin llego al muelle bajo del carruaje y dos muchachos se atravesaron tratando de llamar su atención.

Zeke:¡Por todos lo santos, que preciosa muchacha nos hemos encontrado! ¿Tienes planes para ella Oscar?  
Oscar: Si, llevarla a La Sirena Mutilada, y alquilar una cama.  
Zeke: Cuesta deslumbrar a una muchacha en una reyerta.  
Shira: ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?  
Oscar: Así de natural, me gusta.  
Shira: Para mi es antinatural. (aparta a Oscar con su mano) ¡Piérdete!

Shira empezó a caminar hacia La Sirena Mutilada y a medida que iba pasando se encontraba con varias personas alagándola y pidiendo su cuerpo para una noche (era de esperar ya que estaban ebrios)Ella llego a La Sirena Mutilada pero no podía pasar ya que la puerta estaba bloqueada por mucha gente, tuvo que rodear el bar hasta que se encontró con Raz asomándose por la ventana y Shira vio que estaba discutiendo con un hombre.

Shira veía que Raz discutía con un hombre pero Shira no podía identificar quien era ya que se le hacia conocido.

Raz: ¿Dónde esta mi dinero, capullo?  
Soto: Saca a esas rameras de trasero gordo a la calle o iré a sacarlas yo.  
Raz: Vete gallito. ¡No vas a sacarnos a la calle!  
Soto: Conseguiré lo tu y tus rameras me deben, señorita mariquita. Ya lo veras.  
Raz: A lo mejor no te has dado cuenta de que no me das ningún miedo.

Soto se retiro pero no se retiro del todo, entro por la puerta trasera. Shira se acerco a la ventana a la cual Raz estaba asomada.

Raz: ¡Shira White! Ven, contigo si me gustaría hablar. Súbete, niña.

Shira entro por la puerta principal ya que es ese momento ya no estaba bloqueada por tanta gente, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Raz y vio que Soto también estaba en la habitación de Raz. Raz estaba en el suelo y Soto la estaba pateando.

Soto: Si no me das lo que quiero, tendré que quemarte el basurero.  
Shira: ¡Vete! ¡No ha hecho ningún daño!  
Soto: Ha herido mis sentimientos

Soto arrojo al suelo de madera una lámpara e aceite encendida, se acerco a Shira y la golpeo tan fuerte que se desmayo.

* * *

_**Auch que habrá pasado? bueno tendrán que averiguarlo porque yo no les diré. jaja ok no... esperen el sig. capitulo **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**He aquí el sexto capitulo. :) (voy a dejar de hablar al principio ya que no se me ocurre nada mas que poner mas que eso anterior)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: La Falsa Tortuga.**_

Shira iba llegando al País de las maravillas, pero en la parte mas fría del lugar en Tundralandia, el lugar donde estaba todo cubierto de hielo. Sin pensarlo ella empezó a caminar por el frio lugar, asta que encontró una cueva y vio en ella un caballo de juguete el cual seria su arma contra las criaturas que la atacarían.

Shira tomo el caballo de juguete y justo cuando lo toco este se volvió de color plateado y un brillo apareció en su cintura dejando un cinturón donde ella podía poner sus armas. El suelo empezó a temblar y de este emergió una fea criatura, un pez gigante del abismo. Shira tomo su caballo y empezó a golpear a la fea criatura asta que el pez murió. El gato apareció de la nada.

Shira: ¡Maldito gato! nunca apareces cuando te necesito  
Gato de Cheshire: De aquí en adelante no me necesitaras, solo llámame cuando me necesites de verdad.  
Shira: Yo te necesito ahora  
Gato de Cheshire: Te enseñare dos cosas para que seas "inmortal" a las cosas que sean letales para ti.  
Shira: ¿Si? ¿Cuáles son?  
Gato de Cheshire: numero uno necesitaras esto. (Le entrega un paraguas) Te servirá para defenderte. Dos: Cuando estés al borde de la muerte tu collar brillara y tu solo tienes que decir esto: "No llegare a las puertas del paraíso hoy"  
Shira: Si eso me ayuda a sobrevivir.  
Gato de Cheshire: Perfecto

El gato desapareció y Shira camino hacia donde no había señales de peligro. Shira a lo lejos vio un barco y rápidamente se acerco para ver si se trataba de la Falsa Tortuga. Llego asta donde estaba el barco y para su sorpresa el barco estaba dentro de una botella, entro por la ranura y se encontró con la Tortuga. Aparecieron varios peces que empezaron a golpear la botella para tratar de hundir el barco.

Falsa Tortuga: Sera mejor que subas, Shira. Estamos condenados al fracaso  
Shira:¿Como? ¿No hay esperanza?  
Falsa Tortuga: hay una cantidad infinita de esperanza... pero no para nosotros , ¡Así que súbete ahora mismo!

Shira subió al barco pero los peces ya empezaban a romper la botella.

Falsa Tortuga: ¡Malditas bestias, quieren mi barco!  
Shira: Creo que eres mas de su gusto  
Falsa Tortuga: Jamás, ¡Si somos casi parientes!  
Shira: Para ello eres sopa, almirante.  
Falsa Tortuga: Tengo una idea, nos alejamos de esta caos y vamos al espectáculo del Carpintero. Es mejor que una obra callejera.  
Shira: ¡Sumerjámonos ahora, o nos comerán los tiburones!

Los tiburones rompieron la botella y la Tortuga empezó a hundir el barco para que se salvaran. Ahora estaban en el mundo acuático. Un tiburón mordió el casco del barco y el barco choco con la arena del mar. Shira tenia ropa nueva un vestido azul claro y rosa con un pequeño mandil blanco y su collar ya no era una mariposa era un coral que en su centro tenia una piedra azul.

Shira: (gemido de dolor) Me duele todo el cuerpo, nos hemos sumergido muy deprisa.  
Falsa Tortuga: (llorando) Mi barco esta destrozado y yo también.  
Shira: Los almirantes se hunden con sus barcos. Pero nunca te conocí como marinero. Si la memoria no me falla eras jefe de la estación de la Línea del Espejo.  
Falsa Tortuga: Me han echado del tren sin mas. "Redundante" dijeron los cretinos, nunca vacaciones, fiel como un bulldog. "Vamos en otra dirección", y un mierda diría yo. Mas bien descarrilamos, ¡Un maldito desastre! Y ahora sin embarcación, el viejo ferrocarril esta cerrado ¡y esa cosa es una monstruosidad! Lo que no conozco no puede hacerme daño. No digas mas. He cogido la indirecta. ¡Cambia de tema! Evitamos hablar de eso cuyo nombre no podemos pronunciar.  
Shira: y oír algo sobre este nuevo "Tren" ¿Cambiaria algo?  
Falsa Tortuga: No respetas el sufrimiento de los demás, ve a hacerle preguntas y comentarios inteligentes a la Oruga.  
Shira: Lo siento, pero por favor dime lo que puedas de ese tren.  
Falsa Tortuga: Solo diré que hemos escapado de la muerte, considérate afortunada de estar aquí abajo.  
Shira: Pero yo no quiero huir, quiero detenerlo, para salvarme a mi y al País de las Maravillas.  
Falsa Tortuga: Solo dices tonterías. El espectáculo debe continuar , etc., y hablando de espectáculos toma esta entrada para el espectáculo del Carpintero (le da la entrada)

Shira: Ok, voy a ir al espectáculo del Carpintero.  
Falsa Tortuga: Espero verte porto, Shira.

Shira siguió su camino hacia el Mundo Acuático en su camino se encontró a varios peces vestidos de personas. Al llegar al centro de la aldea acuática había una estatua del Carpintero lo que significaba que estaba cerca del Teatro del Carril Deprimente. Shira entro al teatro y se encontró con un inmenso escenario en el cual dormía una morsa y el Carpintero parece que esperaba algo.

Carpintero: Oh, Shira. Encantado de volver a verte, querida mía. Tu llegada esta llena de "afortunalidad"  
Shira: ¿En serio? Yo... ni siquiera sabia...  
Carpintero: No importa. Mi elocuente espectáculo esta apunto de estallar. Solo necesito un medicamento con tu "ayudosidad"  
Shira: No tengo mucha experiencia, pero necesito reconstruir mi...  
Carpintero: Hagamos un trueque. Tengo un destornillador, casi nuevo o un bonito martillo, si te interesa...  
Shira: (gira los ojos) un tren esta pervirtiendo al País de las Maravillas y busco ayuda para frenarlo o destruirlo.  
Carpintero: De lo mas "vejacioso", sin duda. Nos encargaremos de esa montuosidad ahora, es decir, cuando podamos. Ahora, intermediemos en asuntos mas importantes. Debido a un embrollo "logisterico", hay que reunir los requisitos del espectáculo. Hay que ir por el guion de esta magnifica obra. Después ordenaras la música sin tonos del espectáculo. Finalmente tendrás que ir por nuestras actrices "Las Hermanas Ostras"  
Shira: Pues no parece que estés listo para el espectáculo. ¿Por que no reúnes esas cosas tu mismo?  
Carpintero: Soy un director, no como tu, tu vives de hacer favores a la gente. Solo tienes que ir por el guion de lo demás me ocupo yo.  
Shira: ¿El escritor es irritable?  
Carpintero: Es un pulpo que se la pasa bebiendo alcohol, Adiós Shira que te valla bien.

Shira se retiro.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok, aquí esta la séptima parte. La escribí rápido porque ya termine mi tarea así que Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 7: ¿Eres el peón o la reina?_**

Shira se retiro del teatro y se encontró con el gato.

Gato de Cheshire: Escribir es bueno para un pulpo nuca se queda sin tinta.  
Shira: (risa sarcástica) Muy gracioso, mientras mas rápido haga esto, mas pronto podre detener ese tren infernal. Así que desaparece, me desconcentras  
Gato de Cheshire: Esta bien Shira, solo recuerda lo que te dije sobre tu collar.

El gato desapareció y Shira entro a un lugar lleno de botellas gigantes de vino y un pulpo.

Shira: Aquí huele a destilería, apesta a halitosis y orines.  
Pulpo: ¡es la esencia de un genio no reconocido, así que vete!  
Shira: Esta mas vacío que cervecería dublinesa... Me envía el Carpintero  
Pulpo: Para empezar, el es un pusilánime, un parsimonioso y un cretino chapucero.  
Shira: Podría ser, pero me envía por el guion. Necesito...  
Pulpo: Lo que necesites me da igual, yo necesito un trago y ¿A quien le importa? Necesito a los responsables de mi fallida y encadenada carrera; que triste. Necesito saber lo que es el amor; mientras el mundo calla. Y ahora necesito una buena dosis del "escondite" encuéntrame tres veces, bella dama. Se rápida y podemos hacer un trato.

El pulpo se marcho a esconderse y Shira trataba de seguirle el paso pero era demasiado rápido para ella. Shira llego a una superficie donde hacia puras botellas y empezó a romper cada una de ellas asta que encontró al pulpo por primera vez. Hasta que finalmente lo encontró 3 veces.

Pulpo: Se trataba de un juego y me has pillado, has ganado. Eres buena competidora. Y nadie ha resultado muerto, reúnete conmigo en mi biblioteca. Yo cumplo, no como otros.

Shira corrió lo mas rápido que pudo asta la biblioteca y ahí se encontró con el pulpo.

Pulpo: El Carpintero me ha encargado un numero musical y de danza sobre la mortalidad, ¡Que le zurzan al arte y al sentido común! La Morsa es el héroe que acaba siendo la Muerte. Yo llevare el guion al teatro, tu has lo que tengas que hacer.

Y con esto el pulpo se marcho y Shira camino hasta un pasillo de arena muy largo y en el se observaban peces muertos, había sangre tirada en el piso. Shira de tan solo ver esto tenia ganas de vomitar hasta que en un segundo llego al teatro donde comenzaría la obra, Shira tomo asiento y espero a que la obra empezara. Había miles de peces esperando por el espectáculo, por fin empezó el espectáculo

Carpintero: ¡Señoras y señores! ¡Bienvenidos al espectáculo!

El Carpintero se retiro del escenario y Las Hermanas Ostras hicieron su aparición y empezaron a bailar. El Carpintero se sentó al lado de Shira.

Shira: es un espectáculo muy raro

La Morsa callo encima de una de las hermanas Ostras y comenzó a hablar.

Morsa: Aquí esta el espectáculo que querían ver, lo que demuestra mi falta de prejuicios y agudo sentido del humor. Espada y corona carecen aquí de valor, los invito a todos a bailar. Jornaleros, abogados, clero y pueblo... cada cual realiza su danzar. Esta vida esta llena de muertes, penas y vergüenzas. Muy pocos son silenciados por accidente; necesitan echarle la culpa a alguien. Después del baile puedo descansar, y ahora empezar a comer.

La Morsa empezó a comerse a cada una de las ostras y todo el publico gritaba con horror (a excepción de Shira y el Carpintero)

Carpintero: Pónganse en fila y no se empujen. Todos serán atendidos, por así decirlo.  
Shira: (enojada) Que perverso, hacen fiesta mientras el País de las Maravillas se destruye.  
Carpintero: Yo no soy el villano de aquí, solo estaba ocultando esta parte del País de las Maravillas. ¿Eres el peón o la Reina?. ¿eres una imbécil o una estúpida? Considera la posibilidad de que alguien te este engañando y pregúntate ¿Quien?  
Shira: (asustada por el sonido del tren) ¿Quién puso en marcha ese tren?  
Carpintero: Llego cuando tu llegaste. Ve con la Oruga tal vez pueda ayudarte.

El suelo empezó a temblar y todo se derrumbo. Shira despertó y estaba en una carreta con Raz, volteo a ver a su alrededor y vio como el bar se estaba quemando.

Shira: ¡La sangre me sabe a bilis! ¿Dónde esta el bastardo que me ha golpeado, Raz?  
Raz: Ese asqueroso inútil esta inconsciente, es una pena que no este muerto.  
Shira: ¿Qué quería?  
Raz: Dinero no ganado. ¿En que pensaste cuando te metiste en ese lio? Te hubieran matado?  
Shira: mi mente esta hecha pedazos y aun tengo visiones horribles, necesito saber...  
Raz: del incendio. Tienes que superarlo y yo también. Escucha te llevare a tu casa.  
Shira: Gracias.

Shira y Raz continuaron su viaje hasta que llegaron a su casa.

Ellie: Shira, ¿Dónde te habías metido niña?  
Shira: Estaba con mi niñera, Raz  
Manny: bueno al menos estas bien.  
Raz: ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un segundo?  
Ellie: Por supuesto  
Shira: Los dejare solos (sube las escaleras)  
Raz: Al menos no lanza esos improperios sobre el psiquiátrico. "Mi pasado esta muerto, yo los mate, los debería haber salvado, debería haber muerto" Su mente estaba destrozada. Un día mientras la cuidaba la deje sola en su habitación, volví a entrar justo a tiempo para verla tendida en el piso sobre un chaco de sangre, se había tratado de suicidar, la mandamos al psiquiátrico. Radcliffe creía que las caras familiares la convencerían. Año tras año, el abogado perdió interés en su herencia, era un avaricioso. Sin embargo siempre le hacia extrañas preguntas. Yo diría que era una gran dosis de locura. El tiempo que no estuvo en coma, bostezaba, abría los ojos como platos, babeaba a veces chillaba, pero nunca articulo un sonido reconocible, y como la niña que era se guardo muy bien sus secretos.  
Manny: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?  
Raz: solo que tangan paciencia con ella, es muy buena chica, lo único que quiere es recoger las piezas de su pasado, y yo se donde esta una la tiene Radcliffe y tiene que ir por ella.

Raz se retiro de la casa, y Shira sabia que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero quiso escuchar y sabia que era la pieza que le faltaba: su peluche de conejo


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8: El conejo de peluche.**_

Shira despertó un día como cualquier otro, se vistió con su blusa de rayas, falda negra, botas y mandil. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Diego.

Diego: Buenos días, Shira.  
Shira: Hola, ¿Dónde están Manny y Ellie?  
Diego: Fueron a pasear, me pidieron que te dijera, que vallas a la Plaza Mayor ahí Raz te esta esperando.  
Shira: Muy bien, nos vemos.

Shira salió de la casa y fue directo a la Plaza Mayor, llego y vio a Raz esperándola con una carreta.

Raz: Shira, que bueno que viniste, hoy te llevare con Radcliffe.  
Shira: Raz, por favor cuéntame del incendio.  
Raz: te contare en el camino.

Raz y Shira subieron la carreta y fueron al barrio chino. Había muchos niños vagabundos, muchas personas sin hogar, Raz de solo ver esto se sentía la mas importante del lugar.

Raz: ¡Carteristas y mirones! Hay tantos como cucarachas. Y esos mocosos, pasto de los pervertidos. Como las inocentes hormigas que se comen las avispas o la impotente presa de la araña.  
Shira: (pensativa) Tu visitaste mi habitación Rutledge, que fue...  
Raz: ¿Te acuerdas? Radcliffe me pago. Una mujer sola tiene que hacer cosas que no quiere hacer, como... ya sabes.  
Shira: La enfermera Withless dijo que te hundiste en los momentos difíciles.  
Raz: Yo no bebo como ella. No hago daño a nadie. La vida en la calle no es tan mala...  
Shira: Salvo por los chulos. También dijo que quizás tuvieras mi conejo. Por favor, Raz háblame de...  
Raz: ¿Del maldito incendio? Nunca sirve de nada. Mira, Shira, no puedo darte lo que no tengo. Radcliffe escribió el informe de la investigación. Te llevare con el. Además el tiene tu maldito conejo... no lo olvides.  
Shira: Ok, pero el Sr. Radcliffe es un inútil.  
Raz: ¿Crees que no lo se?

Shira bajo de la carreta y camino hacia la casa de Radcliffe. A un lado de la casa había una banca en la cual estaba sentado Crash, y decidió seguirla. Shira abrió la reja de la casa y toco la puerta de madera. Radcliffe se asomo por la ventana.

Radcliffe: ¿Quién es?  
Shira: Shira White, Sr. Radcliffe.  
Radcliffe: Aah, has vuelto. Sera mejor que pases. Cuidado con la aldaba.

Shira entro a la casa, sin saberlo también Crash entro sin hacer mucho ruido. La casa tenia decoración china, lo cual le daba elegancia. Shira entro al estudio de Radcliffe y lo vio sentado en su escritorio. Y en su escritorio estaba el conejo de Shira.

Shira: ¡Usted tiene mi conejo!  
Radcliffe: (agarra al conejo) has olvidado lo bueno modales ¿Y que mas? Los abandonaste en el psiquiátrico Rutledge; querida. Ya lo habíamos hablado.

Shira volteo a ver a la chimenea y se sintió enferma porto se desmayo, con esto Crash entro a la habitación.

Crash: ¡Shira! ¿Qué le hizo? ¡Explíquese!  
Radcliffe: En una de sus pataletas, con una actitud amenazante y otras pamplinas, me acuso de que le había "robado" su conejo. Una excusa ridícula. Esta aquí de nuevo por lo del incendio. ¡Todos estos loquillos quieren hablar de lo mismo! En mi informe se decía que su familia murió accidentalmente. No lo aceptara, ella volverá con sus homicidas recuerdos y su necesidad de saber la verdad. Presuntamente el fuego comenzó el la biblioteca cuando la gata tiro una lámpara. Las llamas atraparon a sus padres y hermanos en el piso de arriba. Su hermana mayor Lizzie en ningún momento pudo abrir la puerta. Murió en la cama. La inoportuna gata siempre la enciende. Ella lo niega: "No tiene sentido, no puede ser" etcétera. ¡Es cierto! Desde el principio, Shira fue mi candidata por pirómana. La chica tiene fijación por el fuego. Una vez comente que quizá ella desempeñara un papel mas importante en el origen de la tragedia. Padecía una especie de trastorno psicótico.

Crash fue corriendo a buscar ayuda lo mas rápido que pudo. Shira despertó de repente, todo estaba obscuro y echo cenizas. Solo era su imaginación. Ella estaba en la casa donde murió su familia

Shira: ¿Le he arrancado la cabeza? Yo...solo quería... ¡Lo que me queda de cerebro explotara! ¿Es de locos rezar para tener mejores alucinaciones? Quizá este destinada a morir aquí mismo.

Crash entro a la habitación y ayudo a Shira a pararse. Los dos recorrieron la casa, hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca. Shira se dejo caer de rodillas y empezó a pensar. Crash solo la veía, Shira empezó a llorar en silencio. Crash la abrazo para consolarla, pero ella siguió llorando. En la imaginación de Shira ella esta sola, salió de la casa y estaba nevando. Shira empezó a caminar por las calles y vio unos hongos gigantes en llamas. Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con un precipicio y vio al tren pasar por ahí. Destellos empezaron a rodear a Shira otra vez y cambio su ropa a su vestido azul, mandil blanco y collar de mariposa.

Shira: (Enojada) ¡Esta maldita ruina! ¡Corrompe el país de las maravillas!  
Gato de Cheshire: ¿Refugiándose de este perverso mundo? Quizá las cosas solo parezcan que se han ido al infierno.  
Shira: No eres tan buen embustero ni yo tan estúpida, aunque algunas catástrofes menos serian bienvenidas.  
Gato de Cheshire: Este incontenido desastre es cosas tuya, y será aun peor. Tu tren cumple un infernal horario. ¡Ponte en marcha! el tiempo no espera a nadie. El cambio ha comenzado.  
Shira: Este tren puede aterrorizarme, Gato. Deberías buscar otro trabajo. ¿De verdad hay tan poca esperanza?  
Gato de Cheshire: Incluso menos... si el miedo te paraliza estamos perdidos.

El gato desapareció y enfrente de Shira apareció una pipa (como las que fuma la Oruga) y fumo de ella.

Oruga: Un gran viaje comienza con un primer paso.  
Shira: Pero un paso desde el puente de Londres terminaría con mi viaje.  
Oruga: ¿Y que ponga "fracasada" en tu epitafio? Esperaba que tuvieras mas valor.

Shira empezó a caminar lo mas lejos que pudo de su perdición


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola perdón por no actualizar, ya había hecho capitulo de esta historia pero no lo había podido subir porque el PUTO BOTON DE GOOGLE lo borro pero esta es la buena y espero que lo disfruten. ¡Empieza la lectura!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: La Reina negra y la Oruga**_

Después de un rato de caminar y pelear, Shira llego a un río en el cual en el centro se encontraba un pequeño pedestal en el cual estaba la Oruga. Shira se acerco al pedestal y la Oruga le dijo:

Oruga: ¿Te suena el dicho "Fumar atrofia el crecimiento"?

Shira: Los adultos martirizan a los niños con ese dicho, normalmente mientras tienen una pipa en la boca.

Oruga: No te pediré que te tragues el humo... tan solo deja que te envuelva.

El humo envolvió a Shira y en un momento estaba en la parte mas extraña de el País de Las Maravillas: El Misterioso Oriente. Shira llevaba ropa nueva, ahora llevaba un vestido morado hecho de seda con estampado de flores, traía un mandil blanco que terminaba, tenia guantes rosas con raya blancas y su collar tenia la forma de una libélula.

Shira comenzó a caminar hasta una pequeña aldea donde las casas estaban echas cenizas y los habitantes estaban escondidos (en este caso como Shira esta loca los habitantes eran hormigas de papel) Shira comenzó a adentrarse mas en la aldea hasta que llego a un templo donde las hormigas estaban inclinadas rezando a una estatua de una chica que vestía con un vestido negro y una tiara que tenia un diamante que colgaba en su frente. Shira dio un paso y la madera rechino haciendo que las hormigas se volvieran a ella.

Hormiga 1: ¿Es la elegida?

Hormiga 2: ¿La salvadora:

Hormiga 1: ¡Es nuestra benefactora!

Hormiga 3: ¡Es Shira! ¡La magnifica, la poderosa, la valiente, la temeraria, la impetuosa, la alocada, la imprudente!

Shira sabia porque decían eso sobre ella: Ella era la Reina Negra, la que ocupo el lugar de La Reina Blanca cuando la decapitaron.

Shira: Si, soy yo La Reina Negra. ¿Alguna de ustedes me podría decir con quien puedo platicar sobre algo muy importante?

Hormiga 3: Habla con el anciano.

Hormiga 2: ¡Si, debes hablar con el!

Hormiga 1: Sabe cosas, piensa y todo.

Shira se retiro por el lugar donde las hormigas le habían indicado que encontraría al anciano. Shira llego a una casa donde el Anciano estaba meditando.

Anciano: Tus victorias en el combate y tus acertijos sugieren tu idoneidad para enfrentarte a los próximos desafíos.

Shira: Sabio Anciano, Vine a hacerle una consulta... Vera hay un...

Anciano: Yo en esta caso no podre ayudarte, Reina mía. Habla con la Oruga tal vez el sepa algo sobre lo que tu buscas. Para acceder a su santuario tienes que ir a la montaña.

Shira: Creo que tendré que escalar la montaña, ya que la montaña no llegara a mi.

Anciano: Tenemos fe en que la maravillosa Oruga ayude a los que lo necesitan. Un día tendremos la prueba. La pureza de corazón es desear una cosa. Ahora ve con la Oruga.

Shira se adentro en una cueva en la que según el Anciano la llevaría hasta la Oruga. Después de hora y horas caminando Shira llego al santuario, ella estaba demasiado cansada, tomo un descanso y un recuerdo empezó a llegar a su mente:

Shira: ¡Dina me salvo la vida! **(Dina es la gata)** ¡Sobreviví por que... ella me enseño como escapar! ¡Yo no deje la lámpara en la biblioteca y Dina no la tiro! La lámpara y Dina estaban arriba cuando me fui a la cama con Salazar **_(el hermano menor de Shira)_**¡Dina estaba conmigo cuando se inicio el fuego!

Shira ya estaba iniciando a tener recuerdos repentinos tanto El País de Las Maravillas como en el mundo real. Sin mas recuerdos ella entro al santuario de la Oruga. En el santuario había una estatua de la Oruga de la cual salía humo.

Shira: ¿He venido hasta aquí para ver un simulacro?

Oruga: Si tuviera tiempo, te contaría por que prefieres afrontar tu ilusorio en lugar de lo real. ¡Los problemas a los que no te enfrentas, no existen! Niegas la realidad.

Shira: ¡Eso no es cierto, se lo que es real!

Oruga: ¡No! Y dejas que los demás te digan lo que no es real...Vamos entra.

El suelo se rompió, y Shira cayo pero antes de llegar al suelo comenzó a flotar. Enfrente de ella se encontraba la Oruga en persona.

Shira: Mis recuerdos están rotos. Este perverso tren ha arruinado prácticamente todo lo que recuerdo. Y El País de Las Maravillas perece al tiempo que pierdo la cabeza. Y si que han cambiado las cosas. No puedo ayudar al País de las Maravillas sin ayudarme yo.

Oruga: Han cambiado muchas cosas, pero has entendido al revés. Salva al País de Las Maravillas y te salvaras. El Carpintero tramaba algo, pero se escondía de lo real. Tu objetivo es aceptarlo.

Shira: ¿A donde debería ir? ¿Qué debería hacer?

Oruga: Se debe servir a la Reina, Shira. Siempre se debe servir a la Reina, en todas su apariencias. Debes servirle aunque tu también seas la Reina.

Shira: (todo empieza a derrumbarse) ¿Ella como puede detener esta creciente corrupción o ayudarme en mi búsqueda? ¿Qué sabe ella que yo no sepa?

Oruga: Es alguien a la que conociste y amaste en otro tiempo. El tiempo nos cambia a todos.

Shira: No todos los cambios son buenos

Oruga: Recuérdalo cuando encuentres a la Reina. (empieza a convertirse en mariposa y todo se derrumba)

_De vuelta a la realidad..._

Shira estaba arrodillada en el suelo de la mansión donde alguna vez ella había vivido. Una mariposa azul apareció en la ventana y Shira creyó haber oído "El tiempo nos cambia a todos"

* * *

_**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo de hoy. Les agradezco a todos ustedes por tener la paciencia de esperar nuevo capitulo. Y si eres fan de Halo, mi hermano esta escribiendo una historia, por favor ayúdale leyéndola aquí te dejo el link: s/9192947/1/Un-largo-sue%C3%B1o-Cap%C3%ADtulo-1-Se is-Despierta**_

_**nos vemos mi próximo capitulo :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10: De la cárcel a los dominios de la Reina Roja.**_

_En el mundo real..._

Shira estaba despertando. Se levanto del piso frio de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba el la Cárcel, no sabia que había pasado, ni como había llegado hasta ahí, hasta que un policía se le acerco.

Charles: Eh, tú, ya estas bien. Eres una reclusa mas, Shira. ¿Qué es esta vez Fred?

Fred: Aullidos frente al Banco de Inglaterra, murmullos sobre un asesinato en la Calle del Enebro, maldiciones a los insectos y al Ferrocarril Nacional. Tenia que encerrarla.

Charles: Es una amenaza para si misma, pero no para los demás. No debería estar aquí.

Fred: Muy cierto, ¿Pero donde debería estar?

Charles: Le daremos un paseo, Fred. La devolveremos al Dr. Tripa. Armo un buen escandalo la ultima noche que me quede.

Fred: ¿Qué clase de escandalo?

Charles: Esa misma noche Soto Splatter, quien carece del amor de una madre, fue arrestado por destripar a una persona a las puertas de la Sirena Mutilada. Yo estaba hablando con Shira cuando vimos a dos polis llevando a Soto a los calabozos. Soto iba protestando "¡No he sido yo! ¡Se equivocan de persona!"; cuando vio a Shira, grito: "¡Esa es la zorra que lo ha echo!". Ella gritaba: "¡Tu perro miserable! ¡Sanguijuela!¡Gusano! ¡Vives del trabajo de los demás!" etcétera, etcétera. Estaba admirado por la línea de investigación, pero de repente ella se golpeo la cabeza o algo paso y se desmayo. ¿Podría llevarla a casa?

Fred: ¿Y el Dr. Tripa se enfado?

Charles El dijo que ella ya no era problema suyo. Buenas noches, Shira. Ya conoces la salida. (abre la puerta de la reja)

Shira salió de su celda. Camino hasta salir de su prisión. Cruzo la puertas, se toco la frente y se desmayo.

_Ahora a la locura..._

Shira llevaba su ropa normal. Pero estaba en otra cárcel, era una cárcel normal, hasta que se adentro mas. Ella se adentro mas en los pasillos de la cárcel, inmediatamente esta se convirtió, en una cárcel con luces rojas y con sangre tirada en el piso. Shira topo con un hoyo y empezó a caer, y se transformo en la hermosa chica que era en el País de las Maravillas. Shira aterrizo en El Puente de Cartas, empezó a caminar. Hasta llegar a los comienzos de los Dominios de la Reina Roja. Ella cruzo la frontera. Se deslizo por el tobogán de cartas que llevaba al palacio de la Reina.

Shira cambio de ropa, ahora traía puesto un vestido rojo, con dorado y negro, unos guantes negros que llegaban un poco mas arriba de los codos y su collar era una gargantilla de rubíes.

El gato apareció mientras Shira miraba a todos lados viendo el palacio.

Gato de Cheshire: ¿Vienes para admirar tu trabajo? Regresas a la escena del crimen...

Shira: Tuve que hacerlo, Gato, tu mismo lo dijiste: "La Reina Roja y tu no pueden sobrevivir juntas. Ella es un cáncer en tu cuerpo. Extírpalo o muere"

Gato de Cheshire: Si, era el mal en persona en el corazón de las tinieblas.

Shira: Ella no te trato bien la ultima vez; perdiste la cabeza si mal no recuerdo

Gato de Cheshire: Ella estaba completamente trastornada. Recogiste su corona, pero ahora la has soltado, fuiste nombrada la Reina Negra. Debes hablas con ella... o con lo que queda de ella.

Reina: ¡Aquí no eres bienvenida!

Shira iba escuchando la voz de la Reina sin darle mucha importancia a sus advertencias. Shira llego a la entrada principal donde El Rey Blanco estaba atado. Shira se acerco a el y lo desamarro.

Shira: El Rey Rojo esta destrozado y a ti no te veo mejor.

Rey Blanco: Cuando la derrotaste, intente reclamar el castillo, pero me atacaron sus monstruosidades. La maligna y real bruja aun reina. Pero tu esposo, El Rey Negro corrió mucha pero suerte que todos nosotros.

Shira: Estoy aquí para pedir algo. Necesito entrar.

Rey Blanco: Solo entraras a través de mi. Los sacrificios deben hacerse.

Shira: Los que dicen eso normalmente quieren decir que otros deberían hacerlo.

Rey Blanco: El cinismo es una enfermedad, y se puede curar. Una vez dentro, ten cuidado con el enorme asesino que patrulla sus dominios. Jamás te enfrentes a el, es invencible. Eso fue lo que le paso a tu esposo. Y ahora, libérame; te enseñare el significado de sacrificio. 8cierra los ojos)

Shira alzo su espada y mato al Rey Blanco, inmediatamente después entro al castillo.

* * *

_**Bueno luego sabrán lo que pasa después pero por hoy es eso. bueno dejen un comentario si les gusto por favor. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ya no soportaba no estar en la computadora escribiendo, me estoy volviendo adicta a escribir. Bueno este es el siguiente capitulo.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 11: El Ejecutor...¿Ejecutado?**_

Shira se adentro al castillo, la mayoría de las cosas estaban destrozadas, habían velas en forma de corazones derretidas, fotos de la reina, el rey y la princesa, básicamente todo lo que un castillo debe tener. Shira entro al salón de entrenamiento del Rey Rojo, cuando oyó la voz de La Reina:

Reina: ¡Que le corten la cabeza!

Inmediata mete después de que la Reina dijo esto el suelo comenzó a temblar y una de las paredes comenzó a abrirse, de la pared se asomo un hacha y después salió el Ejecutor: era una criatura abominable. Una carta de mas o menos 5 metros de alto, traía una mascara roja y no tenia ojos y su hacha estaba llena de sangre.

Shira comenzó a correr los mas lejos que pudo del Ejecutor, mientras ella corría del Ejecutor el Gato comenzó a correr a su lado.

Shira: ¡Que tonta soy! Don Quijote tenia mas posibilidades con sus molinos y sin riesgo de perder la cabeza.

Gato de Cheshire: ¡Una salida prudencial es cuanto menos precipitado!

Shira: (topando con la pared) ¡Estamos atrapados!

Gato de Cheshire: Adiós (desaparece)

Shira vio que el Ejecutor se acercaba, ella se volvió a la pared y vio una cerradura. Ella se encogió y se metió dentro de la cerradura. Ella estaba ligeramente asustada. pero tenia que seguir caminando. Siguió caminando tratando de evitar todos los peligros. Shira se empezaba a sentir un poco mal cuando mas recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza:

Shira: Lizzie odiaba las habitaciones cerradas. Su habitación estaba mas lejos del fuego que la mía. El humo no pudo haberla matado. ¡Ella nunca cerraba su puerta! Y además ella y Salazar conocían otra forma de salir de la casa...¡Por la ventana! ¡Alguien mato o dejo inconsciente a Lizzie, después cerro la puerta, llevo la lámpara abajo e inicio el fuego para encubrir su crimen! ¡El plan era matarnos a todos!

Shira estaba escarbando mas su pasado. Se toco la frente y siguió caminando hasta los jardines, un laberinto en el jardín para ser preciso. Se escuchaban tambores y gruñidos: ¡Era el Ejecutor! Shira empezó a esquivarlo por todo el laberinto hasta que llegaron al centro, donde había un pastel. Shira comió una rebanada y empezó e crecer mas grande que el ejecutor, casi de 15 metros. El Ejecutor al ver esto soltó su hacha. Shira lo miro y lo piso, matándolo. Ella saco un pie fuera del laberinto para adentrarse mas en el castillo. Por fin después de pisar a los guardia carta que trataban de matarla llego a la entrada del salón del Trono. Enfrente de ella había un pedestal con un junco lleno de agua, ella bebió y empezó a hacerse de su altura normal.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Aquí esta el capitulo 12 así que ahora tráiganse su botella de vodka :D**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 12: La Reina va de audiencia con la Reina.**_

Shira volvió a su tamaño original. Entro a la puerta que se dirigiría al resto del castillo. En esa parte del castillo todo estaba echo con órganos internos. También esas habitaciones estaban adornadas con ojos y dientes, era casi como estar en el cuerpo de una criatura.

Shira llego al salón del trono. Había tres asientos pero solo uno estaba ocupado por la Reina. Shira al momento de entrar había cambiado su ropa como de Reina: Un vestido negro de holanes y mangas en los hombros, guantes de red hasta las muñecas, su collar era una cruz de diamantes y tenia una tiara con un diamante que le colgaba en la frente.

La Reina veía a su adversaria, ya que la reina negra y la roja eran opuestas. Pero Shira se sorprendió al ver que la Reina era su hermana Elizabeth o Lizzie. Shira sin mas se acerco a ella:

Shira: ¡Esperaba a otra persona!

Lizzie: No conoces tu propia mente.

Shira: Prácticamente es una completa desconocida.

Lizzie: Lo que aseguras no conocer es sencillamente lo que has negado. Has recobrado tus divagaciones; ¿Y que haces con ellas? Una vez rechazaste mi intento por controlar nuestras vidas a la fuerza. Pero ahora has dejado que otros se ocupen de mi misión.

Shira: No extrañare tus tentáculos

Lizzie: ¿Prefieres el ardiente y hediondo aliento y la inquebrantable dedicación de un poderoso, irracional e insensible diabólico ser? Creo que no

Shira: ¿Me darías algo mas que advertencias? La Oruga dijo que me ayudarías.

Lizzie: Necesitaría una razón mejor para responder que lo que esta realmente en juego.

Shira: Si te niegas estamos condenados.

Lizzie: Condenados no, olvidados. Ya has visto una muestra de esa destrucción, seguro que si. El Tren esta intentando destruir toda prueba de tu pasado, y especialmente del incendio. Así que ¿Quién querría eso? ¿A quien beneficia tu locura?

Shira: ¿La destrucción del País de las Maravillas es mi destrucción?

Lizzie: Si, y viceversa.

Shira: yo he puesto en marcha ese Tren y yo puedo descarrilarlo. ¡Esto me viene bien no estoy loca! Yo no mate a mi familia. Estoy bien, no estoy loca, soy inocente... yo...¡No soy culpable! (los tentáculos de la Reina Roja empiezan a amarrar a Shira) ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces?

Lizzie: Hay que detener ese Tren. Pero aun hay mas. Tu visión oculta una tragedia. La absoluta verdad que vas buscando te evita, Por que no miras lo que te rodea. ¡No hay ningún método en esta locura!

_recuerdos..._

Dr. Rutledge: En mi opinión profesional, la locura es un enfermedad que se puede curar. Pero no en este caso.

Lizzie: La autoridad esta para ser respetada, o de lo contrario, derrocada.

Enfermera Withless: Quien bien te quiere te hará llorar, como se suele decir. Ese es mi método. Pero ella esta loca de atar, pobrecilla.

Dr. Tripa: Lo peor has pasado, Shira. Olvídalo.

* * *

Shira todavía estaba en su mente, pero no estaba en el País de las Maravillas. Estaba en lo que ella creía ser el mundo real, estaba en el manicomio. Pero en realidad ella estaba en su cama en coma.

Shira lucia un aspecto horrible: Estaba rapada (los doctores usan este método para que no se hagan daño los pacientes) los alrededores de sus ojos estaban rojos, tenia una camisa de fuerza ensangrentada y tenia una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

: No distingues la realidad de la ficción. ¿Recuerdas tu ultimo viaje? Un elefante jamás olvida donde deja su trompa. Cuando se viaja en tren, la maleta nunca mas grande que tu cabeza. Quizá me equivoque, su excelencia, pero lo dudo. Bajo este camino de cieno primigenio y aceras... otra vez.

Enfermera Mary: Efectivamente doctor, necesita ayuda, sin duda. Quiero decir... uuf... que calor hace aquí dentro. Quiero decir es imprecisa. Y no ayuda nada. ¡No ayuda!

: Yo digo humillación. Apruebo el alta y vuelve como la moneda falsa. ¡Mi reputación esta por los suelo! ¡La gente habla! Soy viejo... y he tirado la toalla.. ¿No lo ves? Lealtad.. nunca huye de su casa. Quédate, Shira.

Shira salió de su habitación del psiquiátrico. Ella empezó a caminar, estaba mareada. Su destino era la sala de espera. Llego ahí y se sentó en uno de los sillones, y empezó a imaginar a las personas que convivieron con ella.

Dr. Tripa: Vamos, Shira. ¿No me merezco el mismo respeto y obediencia que la Reina? ¿Es mucho pedir? Quiero lo que ella quería.

Enfermera Withless: Jamás una palabra amable o una recompensa por los servicios prestados ¿No merezco un poco de suerte? No me fastidies, después de lo que hice y me debes, digo yo. Te saque del psiquiátrico... ahora volverás por voluntad propia!

Raz: Se lo dije a tu mare, querida. Eres una niña terca y distante, demasiado metida en tu mundo. Una mujercita necesita salir de su País de las Maravillas. El mundo real no es tan maravilloso. Tendrás que crecer y tal vez seguir recibiendo cuidados por un tiempo.

Radcliffe: Pareces bastante decente, pero las apariencias engañan. Te había tomado como una persona violenta e inestable. No puedo decir que me sorprende que hayas vuelto a ingresar al psiquiátrico. Te vendría bien una larga estancia bajo supervisión.

Shira salió del psiquiátrico y ahora era la chica de siempre con su cabello hasta los hombros, su blusa a rayas, su falda negra y su mandil. Había vuelto a lo que creía que era la realidad...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Aquí esta el capitulo 13 y faltan unos cuatro o cinco capítulos para terminar la historia incluso hasta mas, pero bueno al menos es una buena historia (creo) Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 13: La Casa de Muñecas.**_

Shira ya se veía como era normalmente. Ella vio que varias luces se iluminaban a lo lejos y decidió seguirlas, eran postes de luz que formaban un circulo. Shira llego a la séptima luz y apareció un niño con la cara ensangrentada (mas o menos tenia el estilo de Chuky) el niño le dijo:

Niño: Ayúdanos, Shira. ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! No nos abandones...otra vez. No nos ignores.

Shira: (se arrodilla a la altura del niño) ¿Por que sufres? La tiranía de la Reina es solo un recuerdo. No tiene poder sobre ti ¿Verdad?

Niño: Nuestros enemigos vienen y van. Pero ahora reina un nuevo mal. Y esta demoniaca malevolencia ha eclipsado al de la Reina. (cae muerto)

Shira se levanto del suelo y empezó a caminar, vio una luz a lo lejos. Decidió acercarse ¡Era la mansión donde había muerto su familia! Ella se volvió a sentir enferma y se desmayo.

Volvió al País de las Maravillas. Pero ahora estaba en la casa de las muñecas. Su ropa era nueva: era un vestido hecho de retazos de diferentes telas, unos guantes verdes con rayas blancas y su collar era el mismo que en el de la vida real (era el porta llaves)

Shira empezó a andarse por todo el lugar. Llegando a una casita donde la puerta se abrió y unos niños con caras ensangrentadas estaban caminando hacia ella. La niña líder se acerco mas a Shira y le dijo:

Niña: Los inestables no son unos simples locos, tienen otras cosas. El Juguetero les despojara de lo que quede en sus enajenadas almas. Necesitan cuidados.

Shira: Conozco su dolor. Les ayudaría ¿La cordura se necesita para el trabajo?

Niña: Una cantidad determinada. No estas tan loca como para ser rechazada. Eres como ellos...de ellos; creo; pero no ellos. Diría que no "a nosotros", porque yo soy ellos, tu estas de paso. El camino esta bien indicado.

Shira: Creo que conozco el camino, y preferiría no seguir por ahí.

Niña: (se oyen gritos) ¡Esta aquí, tarada. Entra antes de que sea tarde! (entra corriendo a la casa)

Los niños entraron a la casa a excepción de Shira. De repente una muñeca gigante apareció y Shira saco su caballito de Juguete y empezó a golpear a la muñeca. La muñeca cayo al suelo sin vida después de unos golpes y Shira siguió su camino. Tenia que llegar con el Juguetero

* * *

_**Perdón si es un capitulo corto pero, mi pero tiene neumonía :( y no voy a poder actualizar mas seguido**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola, Hola. Este es el capitulo 14. Y se me están agotando las ideas... pero tengo que esforzarme por todos ustedes. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 14: Hora de descubrir la verdad**_

Shira siguió caminando. Después de un rato ya no sabia para donde seguir, estaba perdida. Shira se encogió y delante de ella vio unas plataformas invisibles, Shira camino sobre ellas hasta llegar a otra plataforma gigante de madera, en la cual en el centro había una caja. Shira se acerco a la caja y el gato apareció.

Gato de Cheshire: Encaja como anillo en el dedo, y yo encajo como juez. Es hora de usar esa cabeza tuya. (desaparece)

Shira vio como el Gato desapareció y se quedo confundida ante sus extrañas palabras. Shira se acerco a la caja y empezó a girar la manivela, la tapa de la caja se abrió y salió disparada una cabeza de muñeca, y cayó en la chimenea de una de las casitas. Shira ya no podía ver nada, sus ojos ahora estaban centrados en el interior de la casita donde había aterrizado la cabeza. Después de un momento Shira se volvió a concentrar y ya estaba frente a un tobogán de vidrio, ella se lanzo hasta que aterrizo en una plataforma de madera. Shira comenzó a adentrarse mas y mas hasta que dio unos paso y salieron unos pichos del suelo.

Shira: Un malito paso mas y me picho.

Shira siguió caminando vigilando su paso. Hasta que se encogió otra vez y vio dibujada en la pared una mano, la mano del Juguetero. Shira se puso mas nerviosa, con cada paso que ella daba un recuerdo iba viniendo a su mente. Shira se recargo en la pared y se toco la frente, otro recuerdo estaba viniendo:

Shira: Yo tuve que ver con la perdida de mi familia, pero no cause el incendio. Los centauros no viven en Oxford, pero cierto medico si. Le vi; era un estudiante bien arreglado. ¡Ahora le recuerdo! ¡Esa llave era de la habitación de Lizzie! Tripa asesino a mi familia. El fue el responsable de mi locura.

* * *

**Bueno ya se que es algo corto, pero este es uno de los últimos capítulos. Mañana vera lo que pasara con Shira y con Tripa. **


	15. Chapter 15

**He aquí uno de los capítulos mas extraordinarios que he hecho. Disfrútenlo! **

* * *

_**Capitulo 15: El juguetero.**_

Shira subió los escalones de madera mal hechos. Subió y vio una sombra gigante con sus brazos recargados sobre la gran plataforma de madera, ella se acerco mas y vio la cara de la criatura. Era Tripa, tenia clavos en las manos y en vez de ojos tenia una viscosa masa negra remplazándolos. Ella lo vio bien y quería desatar su furia, se acerco al grado en el que el pudiera verla y dijo:

Shira: ¿No soy el juguete del destino mas lamentable y egoísta? Si lo pienso, vivo en un campo de formación de prostitutas, mi mentor es un maltratador y un proxeneta, he sido cómplice del asesino de mi hermano, hermana y el de mi familia, pues corrompió mi mente. ¡Busque consuelo para mi dolor y tu me apartaste de la verdad!

Tripa: Casi lo conseguiste. Casi te liberaste de tus temores. Podrías haberte curado, podrías haber olvidado

Shira: ¿Qué abandone el recuerdo de mi familia?

Tripa: Están muertos y tu deberías estarlo también

Shira: ¡Tu, engañosa abominación... asesino, parasito chupasangre! El daño que has causado a esos niños...¡El maltrato!

Tripa: Proporciono un servicio. En la gran y atroz metrópolis, se deban satisfacer los apetitos de toda clase

Shira: ¡Mi familia, mi mente, el Tren Infernal!

Tripa: El Tren es... invención tuya, es tu defensa. Yo solo fijo su itinerario y horario

Shira: ¡Detendré ese Tren... aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!

Tripa: ¡Como desees... así será! (agarra a Shira y la avienta hacia el vacío)

* * *

_**Que habrá pasado con Shira? Suspenso esperen el sig. capitulo! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bueno aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. ;(**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 16: Despertar del coma para conseguir venganza.**_

_Mundo real..._

Shira despertó en su cama y vio que Diego estaba al lado de la puerta sentado en una silla dormido. Diego se despertó de repente y vio a Shira despierta, el se levanto y la abrazo. Shira lo retiro con cuidado y dijo:

Shira: Tengo que matar a ese bastardo. (se levanta de la cama)

Diego: Hey, alto preciosa, (detiene a Shira con su mano) ¿Acabas de despertar de un coma y quieres salir?

Shira: No lo entiendes, necesito hacer algo importante. (aparta a Diego)

Diego: Si vas a ir te acompañare.

Shira: Ok, me servirá un poco de ayuda

Diego y Shira salieron de la casa. Shira creía que su mente otra vez estaba haciendo efecto otra vez, empezó a ver niños con sus nombres en el cuello, pero no se estaba volviendo del todo loca, también Diego veía a los niños.

Ellos caminaron hacia la estación del subterráneo. Diego veía a Shira, quien tenia una mirada seria en su rostro mientras avanzaba mas, el volvió la vista al frente y vio a un señor con sombrero ella lo detuvo con la mano y dijo:

Shira: Quédate un momento aquí, volveré en un segundo. Por favor no te acerques.

Diego asintió con la cabeza un poco confundido. El vio como Shira se acercaba mas al señor y oyó que dijo:

Shira: ¡Eres un sinvergüenza depravado!... niños con sus nombres en el cuello ¡Como si fueran crías de ganado!

Tripa: (dándose vuelta para ver a Shira) Un certificado de pedigrí. Podrías llevar otro. Están orgullosos de mostrar su procedencia (risa)

Shira: ¡Eres una bestia! No pueden recordar quienes son ni de donde vienen. ¿Cuántas mentes has retorcidos hasta el olvido?

Tripa: ¡No las suficientes! La tuya habría sido un triunfo. Eres un desecho demente. ¡He acabado mi trabajo!

Shira: Me has utilizado y me has maltratado, pero no conseguirás destruirme

Tripa: ¿Ah, no? El daño esta hecho. La antigua Shira y su refugio en el País de las Maravillas están destruidos. Ni eres consiente de lo ocurrido . Y no tienes poder para cambiarlo ni para ir contra mi. Me asegurare de eso.

Shira: Corrompiste mis recuerdos, pero no conseguiste que olvidara.

Tripa: Hubiera hecho de ti alguien apetecible. Los clientes esperarían para probar una delirante e ilusa belleza, sin recuerdos del pasado ni sentido del futuro. Pero no lo olvidas, insististe en conservar tus fantasías. Estas loca... como tu hermana.

Shira: ¡No hables de ella, no la conociste!

Tripa: Tu hermana era una provocadora. Fingía que me despreciaba. Consiguió lo que quería... al final... (saca un reloj con una llave colgante)

Shira: Te juzgaran, y te mandaran a prisión, donde serás el novio de algún estúpido matón... y te ahorcaran

Tripa: ¿Si? Una chica histérica, salida de un psiquiátrico, lanzando injuriosas acusaciones contra un respetable científico y arquitecto. Dios mío, Shira. ¿Quién te creería? Casi ni yo lo creo...

Shira: ¡Criatura monstruosa... tanta maldad tendrá su castigo!

Tripa: ¿Por quien? ¿Por que? Estúpida zorra lunática. Tu locura si tendrá su castigo. Ahora vete. Espero a tu sustituta. (saca otra vez el reloj con la llave)

Shira no lo soporto mas, se acerco a Tripa y le arrebato la llave, dio media vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos... pero volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar a Tripa.

Diego y Tripa se quedaron sin habla cuando vieron que Shira ahora era la chica del País de las Maravillas: tenia sus ojos azules aun mas luminosos, su pelo negro hasta la cintura, su vestido azul, su mandil, su collar y sus cinturones llenos de sus armas raras. Shira se acerco a Tripa sonriendo maliciosamente, se acerco lo suficiente a el y lo empujo hacia las vías mientras el Tren pasaba, el ya estaba muerto. Shira volvió a mirar a la llave pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Shira se acerco a Diego sonriendo mientras el la veía sorprendido. Shira se acerco mas a el y dijo:

Shira: ¿Te gusta lo que estas viendo?

Diego: Bueno, yo... no tengo palabras... al parecer no estas loca... perdón no quise decir eso.

Shira: (gira los ojos) Hey estoy loca y lo acepto (agarra la mano de Diego y la pone sobre su cintura)

Diego: Shira, yo... ¿Sabes algo? que importa lo que yo diga. (toma a Shira y le da un beso)

Shira: (se retira del beso) Vamos a casa

Los dos salieron de la estación del subterráneo y Diego se quedo aun mas sorprendido con lo que vio. Había muchas personas alrededor de ellos dos. Shira sonrió al ver que los Sombrereros estaba ahí con su hija a la que le apodaba "Tetera" estaba el Rey y la Reina Rojos con su hija que solo era dos años menor que Shira, también estaban los Reyes Blancos con su hijo el príncipe, estaba la liebre, el ratón, y la Oruga. El Gato apareció con una pequeña tiara entre sus patas. Shira se arrodillo para que el pudiera ponerle la tiara. Ella le acaricio la cabeza al gato quien empezó a ronronear suavemente:

Shira: Pensé que eras un chico duro.

Gato de Cheshire: Bueno, yo pensaba que eras una loca maniática. Ahora eres la Reina absoluta.

Shira le sonrió al Gato y todos, hasta los Reyes Rojos sorprendentemente se arrodillaron ante Shira. Todo empezó a desaparecer menos la forma que ahora tenia Shira. Esto solo dejo a Diego y a Shira solos en la obscuras calles de Londres.

Shira por fin era libre de pesadilla y sabia que tenia que hacer el día siguiente...

* * *

_**Auch! Mañana se termina esta serie y creo que es la historia mas larga que he hecho asta ahora. Pero bueno ¿Qué hará Shira el dia siguiente? si quieren saber esperen mañana el ultimo capitulo...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**:( Ya llegamos al final de esta historia. Me acuerdo de cuando la empecé a escribir (ok no me acuerdo de nada) Pero este es el ultimo capitulo espero que les guste. Por cierto la canción que sale en este capitulo se llama: "Wishing you were somehow here again" de la película "El Fantasma de la Opera. Que lo disfruten! **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 17: Adiós a los White, adiós al pasado.**_

Shira había cambiado mucho desde lo ocurrido en la estación del Tren Subterráneo, ahora era una chica amable, pero no solo cambio en personalidad sino también como su cuerpo había sufrido varios cambios en su apariencia física, sus ropas, su cabello y su collar.

Shira se levanto y se vistió de negro, se alzo el cabello en una coleta y tomo la llave del cuarto de su hermana y unas flores. Salió de la casa in ningún acompañante. Fue directo al cementerio. Mientras empezaba a caminar entre las lapidas cubiertas de nieve ella empezó a cantar.

You were once my one companion . . . you were all that mattered . . . You were once a friend and father - then my world was shattered . . .  
Wishing you were somehow here again . . . Wishing you were somehow near . . . Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here . . .  
Wishing I could hear your voice again . . . knowing that I never would . . . Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could . . .  
Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions - you were warm and gentle . . .  
Too many years fighting back tears . . . Why can't the past just die . . .?  
Wishing you were somehow here again . . . knowing we must say goodbye . . . Try to forgive . . . teach me to live . . . give me the strength to try . . .  
No more memories, no more silent tears . . . No more gazing across the wasted years . . . Help me say goodbye

Con eso Shira llego al mausoleo de su familia, se inclino de rodillas y empezó a escarbar en la nieve, después de hacer un hoyo lo suficientemente profundo, enterró la llave y volvió a cubrirla con tierra. Después de un rato de estar en la nieve, dejo las flores y dijo:

Shira: Salazar, Lizzie, Mama y Papa, están descansando en paz. Voy a dejarlos atrás pero no me olvidare de ustedes. Nos veremos cuando menos lo esperen. Adiós.

Shira se retiro del panteón, ahora se iría con su nueva familia.

Dos meses después de que Shira enterró la llave, en el panteón. En ese mismo sitio había florecido una rosa negra.

* * *

_**Listo! es un capitulo corto, ya lo se. Pero de todos modos disfrute escribirlo. Gracias a ustedes por leerlo, nos vemos la próxima historia. De una vez les avisare que tal vez haga otra historia sobre la era de hielo que se llamara "La Pandilla del ritmo" esta historia se llevara acabo en nuestra época actual. Los personajes irán a la secundaria. Y ahí se encontraran con varias sorpresas. Nos vemos la próxima vez y por favor ayúdame un poco leyendo mi historia. Aquí les dejo el link de la canción que aparece en este capitulo para que la oigan:**_

_** watch?v=74S7EMUAKFs **_

_**Me despido. Hasta mi próxima historia! **_

_**Atte.: Covenantgirl41.**_


End file.
